Lieutenant Lovin’
by HargitayBenson
Summary: Lieutenant Olivia Benson of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit experiences appreciation on a whole new level from her two hottest detectives. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Comotion in the Precinct

Olivia sat at her desk feeling the tension building in her shoulders from the long day of work while she signed the last of her detectives DD5's. It was Friday and she couldn't wait until 8:00 p.m. came around so she could head home.

Olivia was brought out of her daydream of relaxing in a hot bubble bath by an all too familiar sound. Two of her detectives bickering.

She was slightly startled when she heard a loud crash from outside her office. She stood up from her desk rather quickly and threw open her office door, to find the culprit of the loud noise to be Elliot's chair that had fallen over when he shot up out of it in a rage. She couldn't remember the last time they were this heated.

The brown haired Lieutenant ran over to her two best detectives who were making a scene pushing, shoving, and spitting words in each other's faces that would make a sailor blush.

Although the sight of the two chest to chest, showing off their brooding manliness in a form of a test to see who the alpha male of the squad room was made her roll her eyes, she couldn't lie to herself that seeing both strong, muscled men going at one another was hot as fuck.

Olivia could feel her body start to react to the scene, but it was nothing new. She had always felt like the luckiest woman on earth to have the chance to be partnered with both men and now have both of them as her detectives. She trusted them both with her life and considered them her two best friends.

On the other hand, she had secretly always had a crush on the two men. Elliot and Nick were similar in so many ways. Protective, faithful, strong, and very easy on the eyes. She loved seeing the men get rough with the perps, demonstrating their dominance and authority. Seeing their muscles flex and contort with every move they made, knowing how strong they were and how easily they could overpower her...the perps. She shook her head at her more than inappropriate thought. It didn't matter how sexy she thought it was, she needed to go into Lieutenant mode, pronto.

"Boys! What the hell is going on?" She yelled as she pulled Elliot off of Nick and held him back. She could feel the anger radiating off the two men.

"This arrogant prick doesn't belong in this unit let alone the force!" Nick yelled trying to get around Olivia to give El a piece of his mind.

Elliot scoffed having similar thoughts about Nick, which in turn caused Olivia to roll her eyes at her detectives.

"Listen, you both are two of the best detectives I've ever had the pleasure of working with," Olivia vocalized as she drug both men by the hand to her office to get the ongoing issue under control once and for all.

"Liv.."

"Livia.."

Nick said followed by Elliot, both men not understanding the reason for being dragged into her office like a mother would for two fighting toddlers.

Olivia put a hand up, silencing them immediately. "There will be no excuses for your behavior, I have warned you many times and this is the last straw," she said using her CO voice. "If the two of you can't at least be civil to one another on the job, I honestly don't see any use for either of you being in my squad room."

Of course this was an empty threat, she couldn't bare to get rid of either or both of the two most important men in her life, but they didn't need to know that. Lieutenant Benson had a mean poker face and she just wanted them to get along.

Elliot and Nick looked at one another with a similar look of shame. They had to admit they have been acting childish lately. They've been putting their own ego in front of their work, worrying about being top dog instead of partners. They looked back at her and nearly hung their heads. Olivia was a bit taken back by their 360 degree attitude change, but she wasn't going to complain. If anything, it boosted her ego a little to know she was actually capable of being a Lieutenant.

Elliot was the first to speak up this time, "Livia, were sorry. We've both been bastards lately. We've been more focused on each other than we have the job and that's not fair to you or the victims." He said looking at Olivia strongly, to let her know he was being sincere.

"Yea, we'll try our best to put all this bullshit behind us and work together like were actually part of the squad instead of like two enemies about to rip each other's head off." Nick promised and Elliot nodded in conformation.

Olivia stared at the two handsome men in front of her desk. She knew they both would do anything to please her and knew by their sincere voices and facial features that they were indeed meaning every word they spoke.

Olivia looked between the both of them meeting their eyes and nodded. "Good, like I said, it's no secret you two are my best detectives, I'd like to keep it that way. I don't have the time or effort to break in two new detectives." She said determined to keep her in-charge demeanor.

Lieutenant Olivia Benson was known as Badass Benson throughout the 5 burrows and she wasn't going to damage that by letting herself get soft for these two idiots.

She watched the two nod in understanding before she spoke. "Remember, last warning." She said roughly. "You're dismissed."

Elliot and Nick got the idea and made their way out of their Lieutenant's office and went back to work. They quickly shook hands and agreed they would stick by their word to Olivia, which she saw out her office window. Olivia let out a breath of relief that she didn't realize she was holding.

When she sat back down at her desk, she glanced at the clock to see it read 7:23. She sighed contently and glanced over her planner and calendar. No meetings, no trials, no big cases. She smiled at the possibility of an easy weekend. 7:24. Only thirty-six minutes left.

As she sat at her desk reviewing the week, she couldn't help but think back to the men fighting. She remembered the steamy glares in both of her detectives eyes, the sharp lines of their muscles, and the forbidden thoughts of the two using their strength on her. Olivia felt a delicious tingle move through her body as she snaked her hand below her desk, under her black leather skirt, and between her legs. She felt the all too familiar wetness that came with dealing with the two men, seeping through her panties. This caused the beautiful brunette to huff, "Damn them." She didn't know if she should love or hate what they were capable of doing to her.


	2. An Agreement

After shaking hands, agreeing that they'd put egos aside and focus on being the top detectives Olivia always claimed them as, Nick and Elliot headed to the coffee pot.

It's not like the two of them never got along, in fact, they were pretty good friends. Although they both got the vibe of competition for Olivia's friendship, neither mentioned it. Neither were stupid either and picked up on the attraction they had for their Commanding Officer, and while neither liked it, they kept it out of their conversation as well. At least until today.

Nick grabbed a coffee cup and filled it to the brim with the dark liquid. As Elliot did the same, Nick smirked and commented, "I don't know how it's possible, but I swear she's even hotter when she's mad."

Elliot nodded and smirked, "Man, you're not telling me anything new. I've thought that since 1999 when she came in as a beat cop."

Hearing Nick chuckle, he took a long drink of the hot liquid and praised the lord that today was one of the rare, but lucky occasions that someone, most likely Fin, beat Munch to making the coffee.

"Damn," Nick mumbled before finding the courage to ask his next question. "You ever do her?"

Elliot glanced at him from the coffee he was currently filling his cup back up with. Nick noticed the silence immediately, "I mean 14 years together. That's a long time to keep your hands off a woman like her."

Elliot finished pouring his coffee and stood up straight, "Yea. Once. After a hard case I offered to take her down to Thirsty's, she accepted, we drank way too much, and the next morning we woke up in bed together." He recalled the memory. "I was married, she felt like shit, we agreed to never speak of it again. I didn't want it to ruin our friendship, so I didn't let it. So keep your damn mouth shut, Amigo."

Nick raised his hand in surrender, "I didn't hear a thing."

The duo made their way back to their conjoined desks where they started back on the paper work they were working on when they decided to go all UFC in the squad room. After several minutes Nick glanced up again, "She was pretty mad at us."

Elliot looked up from his current DD5 and sighed, "Yea, she was."

The partners were quiet for several minutes, stewing over their idiotic ego competition before hearing Olivia's office door shut, her bid everyone a goodnight, others do the same, and the same deafening quietness as before. He smirked when he glanced at the clock, already knowing it was exactly 8:00 p.m. but confirming himself anyways. Elliot decided it was a good time to speak up once more.

"Maybe we should let her get home, relax, and simmer down before dropping by and apologizing once more. We can bring her favorite Italian food and chocolate."

Noticing that both sets of partners, Munch and Fin as well as, Rollins and Carisi were no longer in the squad room, Nick glanced at the clock and agreed.

"Yea, we really need to make it up to her." He said sincerely.

After managing to only get stopped by 3 people on the way out of the 1-6, hailing a cab, and making it to her building's elevator, Olivia's phone read 8:18, according to the white numbers that stood out against her background. She sighed with a pleasant surprise that she had plenty of time to relax tonight.

As soon as she stepped off the elevator and into her apartment she began contemplating in her mind what she was going to do that evening.

Maybe I should try out that new pasta maker.

That rain would make me fall right to sleep. A full 8 hours sounds nice.

I am pretty tense, maybe I'll break out a vibrator or two.

After the day I've had I could use a glass...no a bottle of wine.

Although, a hot bubble bath with some candles sounds relaxing.

She sighed again and decided she was just going to take a much needed shower, crack open a bottle of wine, and munch on some leftover Sesame Chicken if she got hungry.

Olivia headed to her bedroom where she stripped out of her work clothes and started the shower. She hooked her phone up to her Beats Pill and stepped in letting the delightfully hot spray cascade over her tired body. She moaned at the sensation of the hard water beads massaging her back before lathering her medium brown hair with a mixture of shampoo and conditioner.

The brunette smiled when she heard the lyrics to Rihanna and DJ Khaled's song, Wild Thoughts, come out of the speakers. This was her favorite song at the moment and she knew every word.

Olivia lathered her loofa with some Love Sunshine Bath and Body Works shower gel and sang the lyrics, doing a few belly dancing moves that she learned when her and Melinda took classes a couple summers before. She giggled remembering how she was determined she wouldn't like it, but loved it and was one of the best in the class. As she washed the stress and grime of the day off her body she smiled as she kept her dancing up.

"I don't know if you could take it

Know you wanna see me nakey, nakey, naked

I wanna be your baby, baby, baby

Spinnin' and it's wet just like it came from Maytag

White girl wasted on that brown liquor

When I get like this I can't be 'round you

I'm too lit to dim down a notch

'Cause I could name some things that I'm gon' do"

She sang as she finished washing her body, dropping the loofa, so she could grab both of her tits while she swiveled and swayed her hips as she sang the chorus.

"Wild, wild, wild

Wild, wild, wild thoughts

Wild, wild, wild

When I'm with you all I get is wild thoughts"

She continued singing while finishing her shower. She closed her eyes as she let the water rinse her from head to toe one last time before stepping out. She felt like a whole new woman refreshed and relaxed.

Unplugging her phone, she caught a glimpse of her screensaver which was Nick, Elliot, Zara, Eli, and herself at a fair a couple months before. Seeing the two men's faces brought back today's memories and she couldn't help relating the song to her very sexy detectives.

The things they could do to me.

The things I want them to do to me.

She didn't even have to be near them to get wild thoughts. She laughed at herself and knew that if she continued to have those kinds of thoughts, she'd most definitely be using one of her vibrators tonight.


	3. Self Love

Olivia made her way into her kitchen clad in only a short, silky, red robe that she didn't bother to tie despite still being naked from her shower.

The brunette poured herself a generous glass of her favorite red wine and sauntered back into the bedroom deciding to break into her toy drawer and show her body a little self-love.

The recent case load and the demanding hours of a lieutenant didn't allow her to treat herself as much lately. She was a very sexually active woman, she needed this.

After a few minutes of debating, she decided on a pink, life like vibrating dildo out of the many different styles of vibrators, dildos, and other sex toys she'd collected over the years.

She climbed in bed and slid her robe off before turning the notch on her vibrator to the lowest setting moving it over her left nipple. She moaned at the contact and before she knew it, her hand that wasn't manipulating her nipples with the vibrating cock, was sliding down her torso and over her flat tummy until she reached her already wet pussy.

Olivia spread her legs wide and whined when her fingers brushed her throbbing clit. "Oooooooo" she moaned, slamming her eyes shut when she began stroking her clit and moving the vibrating dildo over her other erect nipple.

Closing her eyes seemed to open a gate for all her dirty thoughts about the two men who had been occupying her thoughts more so than not as of lately. Sudden thoughts and images ran through her mind of the two.

Elliot's blue eyes looking into my soul as he pounds into me.

Nick speaking Spanish as he watches me stroke his cock.

She then thought of the characteristics they both share. She imagined their big, strong arms holding her down, their possessive, dominant personalities taking over in bed, and both of their big, beautiful cocks hard just for her.

She knew Elliot was big. That one drunken night was one of the best nights of her life. She still regretted what happen and what she did to Elliot and Kathy's marriage, but now, he's freshly divorced and she can't feel bad about thinking of him like that...or an also divorced Nick.

She knew Nick was big too. Just by his ego, possessiveness, and dominance. That's why she wasn't surprised when she saw Elliot's cock.

Olivia rubbed the top of her mound and her lower belly before moving lower once again to stoke and rub her nether lips. Feeling the wetness at the apex of her thighs, she slowly slid two fingers between her lips and into herself, causing her to apply more pressure to her nipple with the vibrator when she arched her back and hips into her own hand.

I would give Elliot complete control.

I would give Nick complete control.

"Oh god," she whimpered as she began slowly moving her fingers in and out of herself for a a few minutes while she sucked on the head of the jelly cock, turning the vibration a few notches higher before holding it to her clit. After a minute of taking all she could, she gathered her wetness at the apex of her legs with the dildo, lubricating it to prepare her body for the intrusion.

The pink cock wasn't small, in fact it was fairly large and she knew she had to be completely ready for it or it could seriously hurt her. She spit on the cocks head before sliding it into herself.

She stopped when it was completely inside her, her face contorting with a mixture of both pain and pleasure. She was very tight and if she was honest, it had been a while since she'd been with a man.

Olivia laid on her bed one hand on her breast, the other between her legs controlling the dildo. She concentrated on breathing deeply and letting her body accommodate to the toy. She wondered if this is what it would be like with Nick or Elliot.

Once she was accustomed to its size, Olivia began slowly moving it in and out of herself as she tweaked her nipples with her free hand and threw her head back moaning explicits.

"Mmmm yea, fuck, " she moaned as she felt her body get closer and closer to the tipping point.

Her body felt so good with the large cock inside her, however, she knew she'd experience even more pleasure with Nick or Elliot's cock inside her.

She turned the vibration to the highest setting and felt it throughout her whole body. With her body shuddering, her eyes closed, and her mouth open she cried out loud as she felt her pussy grip the cock.

"Jesus Christ! Fuck! Mmmm Elliot! Nick!" She squealed as she came around the dildo. With an arching back that was high off the bed, she experienced one of the strongest orgasms she's had in a long time.

Did I really just scream their names?

Did I really just get off on imagining my two detectives fuck me?

Her eyes remained closed as she removed the toy cock from her pussy and laid it beside her while she caught her breath and allowed her now exhausted body to recover from the intenseness. She let out a soft, long breath thinking to herself how much trouble she could get herself in because of her fantasies.

After about 30 more minutes of paperwork, Nick and Elliot decided to call it a night.

They stopped by Davinci's on West 23rd street, which they knew was Olivia's favorite Italian eatery and grabbed her favorite dish that they've seen her enjoy many times. They also grabbed her another bottle of her favorite red wine she absolutely loves. They hoped they'd get lucky and she hadn't had dinner yet.

The two detectives then stopped by the local convenient store on the corner by her apartment and grabbed a box of her favorite chocolate, Junior Mints, before heading to her apartment to make it up to their boss and best friend.

"You think she's still mad?" Nick glanced at Elliot on the ride up on the elevator.

Elliot sighed, "I doubt it." He said nonchalantly. He looked down at the bags in both of their hands, "If she is, she won't be after she sees this. You know she has a soft spot for her best friends." He smirked at Nick causing him to chuckle.

When the elevator signaled that they had arrived on the 6th floor, the duo stepped out and walked the familiar route to the end of the hallway stopping at 6F.

Nick knocked on the door and the two detectives waited for her to come to the door.


	4. Shocked

Elliot and Nick waited several beats but Olivia didn't come to the door, causing the duo to look at one another.

"She's not home?" Elliot questioned nobody in particular as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. She's always home on Friday nights. Unless she's not. Things started running through his mind that made his blood boil.

Does she have plans with a friend?

Is she out with a guy?

Elliot was brought out of his trance by Nick pulling out his key ring. Both he and Nick had a copy of her apartment key, just in case something would ever happen.

"We can just leave it and a note." Nick simply said opening her apartment door.

When the detectives stepped inside the apartment they were instantly hit with the unique smell of Olivia. A mix of her vanilla lotion and the $150 Ralph Lauren perfume she loves. The two would never admit it but they loved that smell.

Once the two were brought back to reality from their little lovestruck world, their detective instincts began to kick in. The duos eyes met after noticing the open bottle of wine on the counter. Nick and Elliot glanced at one another and confirmed their similar thoughts: maybe she was home.

Before the detectives could rationalize the situation any further, they heard a soft moan fill the apartment that came from no doubtingly Olivia's bedroom.

Elliot and Nick stilled. Did they really just hear what they think they heard?

As if on cue, to confirm the two men's thoughts, another moan floated into their ears like an angels whisper.

"Mmmmm"

The two men would be lying if they said they weren't turned on. They were unsure what they heard at first, but the second time, it was louder and clearer and they knew exactly what was happening.

Nick smirked at Elliot and nudged his head in the direction of her bedroom which they both were too eager to push any thoughts of "invasion of privacy" or "inappropriate conduct" out of their minds.

When they reached their bosses bedroom door, their eyes were drawn to the beautiful, curvaceous, creature laying on the bed in the semi-lit room while their brains were trying to process what they were seeing.

Feet flat on the bed, legs spread wide...

Arched back...

Eyes closed...

Mouth open, moaning...

Using a dildo on herself...

What's that sound? Is it vibr...A vibrating dildo...

Playing with her tits...

The two stood in the doorway dumbstruck as they watched their boss, Badass Benson, work herself in such a feminine way. They felt their own pants begin to tighten at the way she was bringing herself closer and closer to the edge of the delicious pleasure she was looking for.

"Ohhh fuck, Elliot!"

Did she just moan my name?

Did she just moan his name?

Elliot met Nick's unamused face with his signature cocky smirk.

"Yes! Nick, ohhhh!"

It was Nick's turn to smirk at Elliot causing him to roll his eyes.

The two looked on at their beautiful boss masturbate until they realized what they were truly both witnessing.

They met each other with wide eyes. Both detectives caught an immediate case of cotton mouth. They were speechless.

Olivia Benson was masturbating while fantasying about the two of them fucking her.

A sudden high pitched squeal and a gasp brought them back to reality.

"Jesus Christ! Yesss! Elliot! Nick!"

They watched as she thrashed her head from side to side as her hand controlling the dildo stopped abruptly and she caught her breath. Her body was shaking and her little breathy moans were making the men's pants nearly burst at their seams.

The two looked at each other silently deciding what they were going to do next.

Olivia had just finished catching her breath when her eyes shot open, hearing haughty laughter from across her bedroom.

Startled, she glanced over at her bedroom door to see Elliot and Nick propped up against the doorframe, drinking in her naked and satisfied body, both obviously affected by what they saw by the bulges in their pants. The brunette quickly covered her naked body up with her gold silky comforter.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" Their Lieutenant screeched, mortified that this wasn't actually the nightmare she prayed it was. They had seen her naked and they were obviously enjoying it, bringing her mind back to the song she was singing in the shower just a little while earlier.

Elliot continued to chuckle as he reached down and grabbed his hard-on through his jeans before speaking up, "There really isn't any need to hide yourself from us now, Olivia. We very much so enjoyed your little show," he smirked at her as he and the younger detective moved a little closer to the bed.

Olivia was dumbstruck. They had apparently entered her apartment without her knowledge and watched her get herself off.

"But Stabler, I think she is just as turned on as we are knowing that we were watching her the whole time. I bet if we strip that comforter off, we'd find her wetter than she's ever been in her life." Nick said confidently.

They were right, she thought as she slammed her eyes closed for the second time tonight. Just the thought of them watching her move the vibrator in and out of herself while she made herself cum, was such a turn on. Hell, she was thinking of them while she was working herself. She screamed their names for Christ sake! They most certainty got an ego boost from that, she rolled her eyes. She was soaking and the fluid that was gathered between her thighs wasn't from her recent release, it was from the newly established knowledge that her two hottest detectives had witnessed everything. However, she couldn't let herself admit that they were turning her on. She snapped her head back towards the men when she heard Elliot's response.

"Oh, I know she is," the older detective smirked at him and then at his commanding officer, still laying naked in her bed with a deer caught in the headlights look plastered on her face.

"Fuck you both," Olivia huffed as she shimmied herself further under the safety of her covers still shocked and slightly annoyed at her circumstances.

Elliot and Nick laughed again, "We're glad we're all three in the same mindset." Nick said as he loosened his tie, Elliot following his same actions.

"Ya see Liv, we're detectives and we're able to read people quite well," Elliot started as he stepped closer to her. "The best actually, in your own words. We've both noticed how you react around the both of us, despite how hard you try to hide it under your CO stance," he finished as he gently swiped a strand of hair out of her eyes and placed it behind her ear as he watched Olivia look up at him. If looks could kill he'd be 6 foot under.

Nick took the silence as a cue to speak up, "And we're not gonna lie, we think about you the same way. You're a very beautiful woman," he confessed as he massaged her leg that was still under her comforter.

"I mean you obviously feel the same way, you just screamed out our names as you came around a fake cock," Elliot vulgarly explained to her with a shit eating grin, enjoying the ego boost she gave him.

Olivia Benson wasn't one to faint when she was faced in a shocking situation, however, the two men in her bedroom were causing her to rethink that. She looked at them quizzically, but somehow felt so safe. It shouldn't be surprising though, that's one of the things that she's always found so attractive about them, no matter what, in their presence, she always felt safe. She met Elliot's eyes when he started to speak once again.

"We've been jackasses lately and we know the way we act reflects on your ability to control your squad and we wanted to make it up to you," he said honestly as he rested his hand on her bare shoulder.

Olivia scoffed and moved out of their grips before slipping her robe on quickly and exiting her bedroom on a mission to fill her wine glass up again, she'd need it. Both detectives followed her and once they saw what she was doing, Elliot moved at the speed of lightning to remove the glass from her hand before it met her lips.

"No," he said in a dominant tone that shot right to her hot core. "You're going to want to be sober," he said as she shot daggers at him and then Nick.

NIck stepped closer with Elliot, both meeting her eyes as she backed up until she was stuck between the partners and her kitchen counter. "If you want this, we will give it to you." Nick told her seductively as they both reached a hand out to hold her hip, a form of comfort that both men had used over the years.

In that moment, Olivia Benson turned to mush. She let her guard down. She gave Elliot and Nick control. She listened to her herself for once instead of rationalizing the situation. She looked up at the men and she immediately knew that they knew she wanted it. She knew they could tell that she was giving herself to them, and she was so thankful they didn't make her verbally consent because she honestly didn't know if she would've been able to speak.

Olivia took a deep, shaky breath and met both men's eyes silently letting them know she wanted this more than anything.


	5. Two Is Better Than One

The feeling of two mouths and four hands on her body was something that she'd not experienced since college. She felt like a queen being worshiped and that's definitely what was happening. They were making her body tingle from head to toe and neither man had any problem whatsoever with it.

Nick and Elliot stood on each side of their Lieutenant and kissed, licked, and sucked her deliciously sun-kissed, silky skin as they massaged her tits and abdomen with their strong hands over her silky robe.

Olivia moaned and held onto a bicep of each man. Her head was spinning and she couldn't wait to see where the night took them or what they would do to her. She was so wet.

Elliot glanced over and met Nick's eyes when they heard her moan. This was their cue to continue and they were beyond thankful that they were given this opportunity with Olivia.

Both men felt as they were true kings, being able to have Olivia in this way. Everyone from the prescient to the DA's office talked about her ass and rack that was able to bring any man to his knees. Hell every sane man or woman knew that. They were both so hard.

Olivia opened her eyes when she felt thick fingers scrape her bare skin while working the knot she had nervously tied into her robe. She looked down and made a note that it was Nick who was unsuccessfully trying to get her naked. She started to take matter into her own hands when Elliot growled and reached out and ripped the thin, silky material in half, leaving her naked for both of them once it dropped completely to the floor.

Olivia gasped and moaned lowly. If she wasn't wet, she was now. That was by far the hottest thing to ever happen to her. She was so caught up in what Elliot had just done that she was startled when she felt a mouth and tongue on each of her already hardened nipples while they continued to massage her abdomen and the top of her mound, leaving the area she wanted to be touched the most alone for the time being. They were making her suffer with the sweetest kind of torture.

"Oh fuck.." she gasped as she arched her back, pushing her rather large breasts even further into their faces. She growled when she felt both men simultaneously bite her nipples gently. For having so many problems in the squad room, they sure were in sync when pleasuring her. She sighed contently as she felt even more pleasure come from the slight stubble on both men's chins scratch her breasts. She was in heaven.

She released the counter from the death grip she had on it and moved a hand to the back of each man's head, encouraging...begging them to continue their assault on her still sensitive breasts.

She felt two hands go behind her thighs, taking the time to knead her perfect ass before picking her up and sitting her on the counter.

"You're both so strong," she said seductively with a smirk, arching her back like a model, letting them look at her body while they continued to do so, hungrily.

"You look hungry boys." Olivia said with a sexy pout. "What are you waiting for? I'm all yours, come and get me," she said in the most seductive tone she could muster. She didn't know where this newly found confidence was coming from, but she held her horniness accountable.

Elliot and Nick growled at her attitude and the fact that she was giving herself to them. "Fucking hell Liv, you're so damn sexy," Elliot told her as he came up to her grabbing her behind the neck gently and bringing her mouth to his.

She was kissing Elliot Stabler. She was kissing the man that she'd had a crush on since she joined the Special Victims Unit in '99 and she had absolutely no problem with it. She slipped her arms around his neck and felt him slide his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she instantly gave him. She surprised him when she slid her tongue into his mouth running it over his. He moaned at the feel of her tongue fighting his. He knew she was a little minx and although he had figured for years that she would be the type of woman to hand over control, she was also the type to be a little playful as well.

This time, however, it was her turn to be surprised when she felt his teeth scrape her tongue as she removed it. He bit her tongue and then moved his face down to bite her neck. God this was so fucking hot, she thought as she moaned gripping his shoulders.

She was pulled out of her Stabler stupor by Nick pulling her away from him, taking control, and placing both hands on her naked hips, beginning to kiss her as well.

Both men were extraordinary kissers. Dominant yet passionate. She didn't know how she'd ever look at the two men again without wanting to straddle and kiss them.

She did know one thing though, tonight was going to be fun. Both men were jealous, egotistic alpha males who would be fighting over her the whole night. She couldn't think of anything hotter.


	6. Getting Hotter

After what seemed like forever, the men finally allowed her to breathe from an incredible make-out session. They stood before her, enclosing her body that was on the counter between their solid, sexy bodies.

Things started to get even hotter, their dicks got harder, and her pussy got wetter.

Olivia's core was on fire and begging to be touched by the two beautiful men standing before her that she was certain had bodies carved by the Gods. Therefore, she was eternally thankful when Nick and Elliot seemed to read her mind.

Elliot stared into Olivia's eyes as he silently encouraged her to lie down on the counter until her back met with the cold, cream colored granite. The sudden chill to her warm body caused her body to arch and shiver while goosebumps covered her body.

Nicks large hands found her thick thighs and pulled her body closer to the two men until her bare ass was resting on the edge of the counter. Both men took one leg that she had clamped shut somewhere during the change of position and pressed wet kisses to her soft, tan skin.

Olivia closed her eyes and shivered feeling their mouths move from the outside of her thighs, to the inside and gasped when they spread her legs wide pushing them up against her chest until they had full access to her glistening cunt.

Nick and Elliot silently agreed that Olivia had the prettiest pussy that either man had ever seen. It was slightly swollen from earlier and wet from her horniness. It was the prettiest shade of pinkish-brown and the perfectly trimmed, thin strip of dark curls only accented it more.

Cold air hit her sensitive area and caused her nipples to harden even more. She squirmed in shock as she gripped her tits in both hands and wiggled her ass a little.

"My god, Liv, eres hermosa," Nick groaned looking at her pussy and then her face. Olivia opened her eyes and met his. Both men saw the red flush on her skin and smiled, knowing that the cause wasn't from her horniness, but from the compliment she received.

"Especialmente cuando te sonrojas así," Nick chuckled trying to relieve her nervousness.

Olivia smiled up at him. She found it so sexy when he spoke in his native tongue, and even more so to her..like this..because she always imagined him doing so in her dirty fantasies.

Olivia met both men's eyes.

"Are you two just going to stare at me all night?" Olivia asked huskily staring at her two lovers.

Her question caused the two men to grin from ear to ear before they began working her body. Elliot and Nick pushed her legs up and back so her pussy was spread as wide as possible for them. The detectives smirked at her and Nick asked her to open her mouth. When she did, each man slipped a finger into her mouth, where Elliot then commanded her to suck them and make them wet.

Olivia sucked their fingers in a teasing way, demonstrating how she'd suck their cocks later. The men watched her in awe as her lips wrapped around their fingers. She even moaned around them and watched their bodies visibly stiffen.

Once Elliot and Nick's fingers were coated in her saliva, Elliot used his thumb to stroke her clit a few times before both men slipped their wet fingers into her waiting core and began pumping them in and out of her wetness at an agonizingly slow pace.

At the feel of their fingers inside her, she thrashed her head from side to side and moaned loudly, "Oooooooo! Nicky, Ellie!"

The faster that the two detectives moved their fingers the higher and louder her moans and pleas got. The men's eyes were glued to her face, watching it contort from pleasure.

Both men were sweating through their dress shirts and their cocks were straining against their slacks. Neither of them could wait to get out of their clothes once she came.

"You love our fingers inside you, don't you Olivia?" Nick asked her as he and Elliot pumped their fingers simultaneously.

She moaned loudly again and Elliot spoke up, "We love finger fucking your little cunt, it's so fucking tight. Our cocks are throbbing at just the thought of being inside you."

Olivia's breath hitched at his words. The men smirked when they felt a new flood of wetness coat their fingers. She was in deep now. They knew she liked it when they talked dirty to her.

She was getting closer and closer by listening to what the men were planning to do to her.

"Oh you like it when we talk dirty huh? Niña traviesa." Nick chuckled.

"You've had this fantasy for a long time haven't you? Our fingers..tongues..dicks inside you?" Nick continued as the room was filled with the sounds of Olivia's whimpers and the wet sounds her pussy was making.

"That's all you think about when you fuck yourself, isn't it? You're taking our fingers so good," Elliot added as they both added another finger causing her to squeal.

"Fuck! Mmmm, yes!" she announced her pleasure as her eyes flew open and she released her tits, gripping the counter top. God, she was so fucking close. She was going to cum around their fingers in mere seconds.

Elliot leaned down close to her ear as he continued his magic on her pussy, "You just wait, Olivia. We're gonna make you cum so many times, you won't be able to walk for a week," he growled feeling her pussy clench their fingers.

Elliot used his thumb again to rub her clit in slow circles, "Yea that's it baby, cum for us," he continued as her face contorted.

She whimpered as her eyes slammed shut as she squealed, "El! Nick! Yes!"

"Mm that's it Mami, cum on our fingers," Nick continued to praise as both watched her body convulse and shake until they felt a warm, sticky fluid coat their fingers.

The men smirked at one another and kept their fingers inside her until she rode out her orgasm completely.

Nick and Elliot watched her face and chest flush. Both concluded in their own minds that the most beautiful sight in the world was Olivia Benson after she climaxed.

When they saw her open her eyes, she stared at them with hooded eyes and a cheesy smile plastered on her face. Elliot was the first to remove his fingers, followed by Nick.

The men's fingers were still coated in her sweet nectar. They sucked them into their mouths, moaning at the sweet taste that was uniquely Olivia's.

Olivia swore she'd cum again watching them lick and suck her cum off their fingers.

When they were finished, Olivia sat back up and took both men by the front of their pants and looked at them innocently. "That was so good, but there is a huge problem."

El and Nick looked at one another confused, until the contact was broken when Olivia pulled Nick to her and locked their lips.

She moaned as their tongues intertwined and she tasted herself. Olivia pushed on his chest until he stepped back and proceeded to do the same with Elliot.

She licked her lips, "the problem is you're both wearing too many clothes," she smirked.

Olivia ran her hands up Elliot's body and removed his tie while Nick removed his own. She laid them neatly on the counter and proceeded to remove both men's shirts one at a time.

"Now, come here," She told them with a naughty glint in her eyes, "I wanna taste my pussy on both of your lips again." Both Elliot and Nick thought their cocks we're gonna burst.


	7. Dominance

Olivia loved the way she tasted on both of her lovers lips. She sucked and bit at their lips while she kissed them deeply.

After another amazing make out session, Elliot and Nick decided to add a little more dominance to their plans. They trusted each other as well as Olivia to speak up if they didn't like what was happening.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's upper arm and roughly pulled her off the counter, into a standing position and closer her to him.

Olivia looked up at him with shock on her face at the new roughness he was showing. She'd not experienced this type of dominance since she became a sex crimes detective. She could vaguely remember enjoying it in college but after she made the force, she decided to close that chapter in her life, not only because of what she saw everyday, but a part of her was worried people would judge her on her sexual preferences and get the wrong idea about her desire to be in the specific unit.

Seeing a smirk plastered on his face, she immediately calmed down and smirked back leaning into his ear deciding to play along. It was Nick and Elliot. This was her two best friends. Was it wrong? Maybe, but she didn't care. Her inner sex goddess came out to play and who was she to deny her? Clearly they didn't mind showing a dominant side, so why should she mind showing her long forbidden, yet desired submissive side. "You wanna get rough with me? Show me who's boss? You know I can take it."

Elliot growled and ran his hand up her arm until it grinned her throat gently. He couldn't believe she was actually going along with it. He figured it was a long shot. It was so incredibly sexy to see this side come out of her. They'd been friends for over 12 years, yes, he'd seen her many different sides, but it was different to see her give herself to him. To them. "Oh yea? You think you can handle both of us, you little slut?" Elliot said daringly.

This conversation made Nick recall the night about a month ago when he was sitting in the back of a beat up van listening to the undercover operation through wires. Olivia's acting in the escort service made him wonder how she was playing the part so well, but now he had a pretty good idea. Lieutenant Benson had dabbled in some dominant/submissive behavior before.

Olivia moaned and nodded, not willing to break his eye contact, "Yes, daddy."

She watched Elliot's eyes darken to a shade of blue she'd never seen before. She knew she was probably shocking him as much as he, her.

Elliot pushed her back into the counter, causing her to seethe when her hot skin came in contact with the edge of the bar. She was a seductress and her bare, naked body was captivating. He knew he was loosing control fast.

His lips found her neck and sucked a beautiful bruise behind her ear as he whispered his orders.

"Get on your knees, you're going to suck my cock." Elliot growled and listened to her moan as her body sank to the floor without any complaints or arguments.

Elliot met her dark brown orbs and watched as she blinked almost innocently up at him.

"What are you waiting for? Take my cock out."

Olivia grinned at him, silently loving his dominance in the bedroom. She did as she was told, unzipping his jeans and pushing them and his briefs down until his cock bobbed in front of her and he could step out of his clothes. Olivia caught a glimpse of Nick and noticed he was mimicking her actions to himself.

She looked between Elliot and Nick taking in the sight of both of their large cocks. She couldn't remember a time she was more thankful than this moment.

She laughed to herself thinking how two big cocks so close to her face resembled some cheap porno. She didn't care though, she was turned on and she was ready to show these two men just how grateful she was it didn't work out with either of their wives.

She didn't even notice she licked her lips until she felt Elliot's thumb glide across her now moistened bottom lip. She met his eyes and in the short, silent moments she felt how loved she was radiating from both men.

At that moment, she allowed her hand to slide up the older detectives leg until she was met with all his glorious manhood.

She slipped her hand around his cock and stroked twice before placing a soft lick to the tip, allowing her tongue to gather the precum that was almost seeping out of his slit.

She heard the most guttural sound she thought she'd ever heard, right before she felt his hand in her hair, moving it out of her face.

She met his eyes once again, this time as she sunk her mouth completely onto him. She watched his eyes close as she sucked him slowly and deliberately.

His cock was delicious and it was so sexy to be blowing him in the middle of her kitchen.

It wasn't long before she felt more pressure at the back of her head. This time when she met his eyes, he looked more in control and she knew what he was about to do.

"Your hot, little mouth takes my cock so good, but now, Livia, I'm going to fuck your throat." He all but growled causing her to whimper.

Olivia relaxed her mouth and moved her hands to the backs of his thighs. Elliot pulled her head onto his cock until she was forced to deep throat him as deep as she could, in which she moaned.

After a few brief seconds, he released her allowing her to breathe and spit on his dick before taking it again.

Elliot Stabler was fucking her mouth.

She moaned loudly and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she was met with the vision of Nick stroking his own cock.

She was sure she had a pool of wetness on the floor. She was so fucking turned on.

She watched him jerk his dick that she was sure was even bigger than Elliot's as she continued to suck Elliot until she felt greed take over.

She wanted both dicks.

She pulled back from Elliot's cock after licking his tip once more.

"I want you both." She exclaimed boldly in a seductive tone.

Both men grinned at one another. She was being bold. A little bit of Badass Benson mixed with a sex goddess.

She moved her hand to her pussy, needing relief, only to be stopped by Nick.

Nick took her wrist in his hand and admired her now wet fingers. "You are not touching yourself, anymore. Entiendes?" He said with a voice full of dominance and lust.

Olivia nodded in return.

"Good girl, you're going to ride my face while you suck his cock, got it?

She blinked up at him with doe eyes as she bit her lip, "Sí, papi."

She watched as Nick laid down on the floor to prepare to get a better taste of her pussy.

Olivia watched as Elliot stroked his cock in front of her face while Nick helped her position herself over his face. Her pussy was open and sitting almost teasingly over his mouth, ready to be destroyed by his tongue.

She felt the younger detective's tongue dart out over her clit as she watched his cock jump.

She moaned loudly, "Oh my fucking god." His tongue was like velvet and he was clearly experienced in this area.

She took Nick's girth in her right hand as she took Elliot's in her left. Olivia was determined to make both men cum, as she knew she was quickly approaching.

She took Elliot into her mouth sucking and licking unforgivingly as she stroked Nick, matching the strokes she felt by Nick's tongue massaging her inner walls.


End file.
